Brasil X França
by Babi-deathmask
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Os dourados vão a Frankfurt ver Brasil e França. País de Aldebaran vs País de Camus. O que eles vão aprontar?


**Brasil X França**

Frankfurt – Alemanha

15 horas – Horário de Brasília

Um grupo de homens anda pelo estádio de futebol procurando seu lugar ideal para ver o jogo.

Acabaram se acomodando bem no centro do estádio, de frente para o meio de campo.

**Camus**: Aeeeee! Françaaaa!

**Deba**: Cala a boca, seu desgraçado. Vai BRASILLLL!

**Camus**: Mas que negócio é esse! Eu também tenho o direito de torcer!

**Máscara**: Vai Françaaaaa!

**Aldebaran**: MASK! Cara, o que você ta fazendo? É Brasil!

**Máscara**: Lógico! Que NÃO!

**Aldebaran**: oO

**Máscara**: Pensa, Deba. Se o Brasil vencer, vai sobrar para a Itália!

**Aldebaran**: oO

**Saga** (com a camisa da Alemanha): Ei! Quem disse que a Itália vai ganhar da Alemanha? Hã? HÃ?

**Máscara**: A Itália já foi Tricampeã. Com certeza vai acabar com esse bando de viado!

(alguns caras mal-encarados do estádio olham para ele)

Quer dizer, com esse povo anfitrião.

**Saga**: Ah, vai nessa LOSER!

**Máscara**: Esse povo da Grécia. Só porque o time é tão ruim que nem vai para a Copa, tem que ficar pagando pau pro Ballack! Tsc tsc tsc

**Milo**: NUM MEXE COM A GRÉCIA NÃO!

**Aiolia**: Num fala mal do nosso país não, SEU VIADO!

**Máscara**: Viado é o cacexx!

**Afrodite**: Alguém me chamou?

**Milo, Aiolia e Mask**: oO gota imensa

**Aiolia**: A gente tava xingando o outro de viado, não chamando a Bicha Enrustida!

**Afrodite**: Olha o respeito comigo, meninos! Só porque eu sou um pouco sensível.

**TODOS**: adhusahduahsushduHUhuHSuhaUAHuahUHAuhaUAHuahU

**Máscara**: Por falar em Afrodite, não enche sueco. A Suécia já foi. Pato!

**Kanon**: E foi a Alemanha que tirou!

**Afrodite**: Ah, vão encher outro! E não coloquem a família do Camus no meio!

**Camus**: Eu? O que?

**Máscara**: Ahueaheuhauehauhe... Pato!

**Camus**: oO

**Mu**: Eu fico quieto. Sou leigo em futebol. Nem sei se o Tibet tem seleção. xD Mas como o

Deba é um grande amigo meu, vou torcer pelo Brasil.

**Shaka**: Eu também não ligo muito pra futebol. Como o Meu o Deba tão torcendo pro Brasil, vou nessa também. (e colocou uma bandana verde e amarela).

**Camus**: Seus traidores!

**Milo**: Não esquenta Camyu. To torcendo com você pela França.

**Máscara**: UUUUUhhhh. Que gay.

**Milo**: Ah, vai te fuxxx, seu macumbeiro do capeta!

**Kanon**: Chega! (Saga derruba a cerveja do Shura em cima do Kanon): Que merda! SAGA, VOCÊ É REALMENTE MALVADO! HEHEHAHAHAHAH HEEHHAHAHA IHIHEHEHAHAHAHAH HEEHEHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Saga**: Quer brigar é? IHIHIHIHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HEEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA MORRA! IHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAH EHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

**Todos**: oO

(os gêmeos continuam rindo, ou melhor, gargalhando a gargalhada maléfica típica da família em cima da cabeça de Shura)

**Shura**: CHEEEEGAAAA!

**Aiolia**: Olha só, o espanhol invocado de time perdedor resolveu aparecer.

**Shura**: Vá a la mierda, hijo de la pxxx!

**Dohko**: Olha a boca!

**Máscara**: Ihh... Outro fora de Copa. Cala a boca, velho tarado! Pensa que não te vi olhando a June se banhando aquele dia que tentei te matar?

**Dohko**: oO. Não conta pra ninguém.

**Camus**: Ah, é, Capricorno, você perdeu para a França! Se fxxxx!

**Shura**: Um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos, três carneirinhos...

**Aldebaran**: Mu, você tem um admirador! Shaka, você tem concorrências!

**Shaka**: Acho melhor eu ficar quieto depois dessa.

**Milo**: Dido, pra quem você está torcendo?

**Dite**: Para ninguém. Para os homens!

**Todos**: gota

**Mu**: Ei! Eles estão entrando!

**Afrodite**: KAKA LINDOOOOO!

Todos olham para ele.

**Afrodite**: Ta bom, ta bom. Humpf! Eu fico quieto!

**Aldebaran**: Eu NÃO acredito que aqueles velhotes vão jogar (1)!

**Camus**: Ah, cala a boca, seu chifrudo! Acaba com eles, Zidaneeeee!

**Kanon**: Isso não vai dar certo...

**Shura**: Cala a boca que ta na hora dos hinos!

(dan dan dan dan daaaaaaaaaaaan toin!)

**Mu**: Ai, Zeus, vai começar o jogo!

**Shaka**: Alguém trouxe o "Filma Nóis, Galvããão!" ?

**Máscara**: E quem é doido de pagar esse mico?

**Afrodite**: Ai, Maskinha, seria tão divertido aparecer na TV!

Eles aparecem eles no telão.

**Afrodite** (arrumando o cabelo correndo): Ah, não! Meu cabelo ta todo bagunçado!

**Shura**: Pedaaaaaaala Afrodite!

**Afrodite** (depois que a imagem deles no telão se foi): Grrrr... Eu não acredito que o mundo inteiro viu você fazendo isso, seu inútil!

**Todos**: uhauahauha

E O Brasil começou bem.

**Camus**: 'Bora, genteeeee! Ah, não, não vai ficar assim.

E a França começou a jogar.

**Dite** comentava avidamente com os outros Cavaleiros: Hum, olha as pernas daquele ali...

**Cavaleiros**: Cala a boca, Afrodite!

Final de Primeiro Tempo. Zero a zero...

XXXXX

Início de Segundo Tempo. Só a França joga. "Pereira" (2) não mudou o time, ou melhor,os carinhas que estavam jogando.

**Máscara**: Mas que pelada desgraçada! (3)

**Milo**: Oui.

**Camus**: Vai Franceeeeeee!

**Aldebaran**, já desconsolado com a Seleção Brasileira: Vai, Brasil.

"E Zidane vem com a bola. Falta nele! Zidane ajeita a bola para a cobrança. Bateu para o fundo. Henry sozinho! GOOOOOOOOOL... da Françaaa!"

**Camus**: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Milo pula um pouco com ele.

**Dite**: Pelo menos ele é bom de bola. E que bola!

Mu abanava a bandeirinha do Brasil sem motivação. Shaka segurou o queixo com as mãos. Aldebaran estava péssimo.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Deba continuava berrando e xingando. Camus se mostrava diferente. Aquele homem compenetrado e certinho pulava de alegria ao ver o time vencendo.

"Pereira" (ahuahauah) coloca Adriano, Cicinho e Robinho, respectivamente no lugar de Juninho, Cafu e Kaká.

**Dite**: Tá brincando que ele tirou o Kaká! Humpf!

O Brasil ainda tentou nos últimos minutos de jogo, mas nada de gol.

Fim de jogo. Um a zero para a França.

**Camus**: UHUUUUUUUU!

**Deba**: Seus franceses filhos de uma égua!

**Camus**: Olha como fala! AEEEE, VALEU!

**Mu**: Deba, é só um jogo.

**Milo**: Mesmo torcendo pela França, vai ser fxxx agüentar esse enjoado enchendo o saco!

**Shaka**: Zeus, ele vai nos lembrar de cinco em cinco minutos o chapeuzinho do Zidane em cima do Ronaldo!

**Deba**: Aff... Mas a gente nunca ia ganhar. Aquilo não era time. Não tinha união. Como os caras estavam dizendo, são grandes nomes, mas não há time...

**Milo**: Ah, Deba, deixa para a próxima.

**Aiolia**: Bom que acordou o Brasil.

**Camus**, estendendo a mão para o Cavaleiro de Touro: Vamos, Deba, vocês são PENTACAMPEÕES!

**Deba**, apertando a mão do Aquariano: É mesmo! Ainda somos os melhores!

**Saga**: IHIHEHEHAHAHAHAH! Chega de lenga lenga! Terça tem mais!

**Máscara**, já balançando a bandeira da Itália: ITÁLIAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Afrodite**: Gente, como futebol é excitante!

**Shura**: Iiiihhhh, Sai fora, biba!

**Afrodite**: Huahuahuahua! Amo vocês, amigos!

Todos deram tapinhas no Dite.

**Camus**: Então vamos embora comemorar?

**Deba**: O que? A vitória da França?

**Camus**: Não! A competição. A amizade. Porque também não é qualquer time que chega às Quartas-de-Final!

**Deba**: Então 'Bora, galera!

Todos: ARRRREEEEEEEEE!

E saíram conversando, brincando e "brigando" pelas ruas da Alemanha. Lembrando sempre que, apesar de querer ganhar, o importante é competir e chegar ao ponto de reconhecer os próprios erros e fazer de tudo para que eles não se repitam da próxima.

Até a próxima, Brasil!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Notas da Autora: _Outra fic feita de supetão. Não se assustem, por favor.

1.Prefiro não citar nomes. Cada um a sua forma, mas muita gente deixou a desejar.

2.O povo lá em casa fica zuando com o Parreira, chamando de Pereira.É proposital, gente. ;D

3.Homenagem ao meu tio, que ta sempre falando isso para jogos que não o agradam.

_Agradecimentos:_

Eu sei que nem tenho que agradecer muito nessa fic curtinha, mas aí vai:

**Shakinha**, prima, amei a sua homenagem por email com os douradinhos. Fez eu me sentir importante e me arrancou muitos sorrisos.

**Diego**, sempre comigo, me ajudando. Um amigo para todas as horas. Ansiosa para seus desenhos! E quem sabe nosso manga?

**Pure Petit Cat**, hehehe, obrigada pelos elogios da outra fic. E valeu também nossas conversas pelo orkut! Principalmente falando da Copa!

**Bela Paty**. Até a próxima, Bela!

**Gemini Kaoru**. oO Você sumiu! Saudade dos nossos papos fracos (Saga é MEU)

_Autora de novo: _Star Wars ta chorando aqui... Estou de férias... Quem sabe ela não sai da moita?

Obrigada a todos que mandam reviews!


End file.
